Well, Shit
by Esyla Tate
Summary: Captain Hook aids an injured Emma Swan after a run-in with some Lost Boys on Neverland. Will they stitch it up and move on, or will pain reveal another emotion? A Captain Swan Pairing. Takes place sometime after 3x05. Rated M, complete. Read&Review, please.
1. Stitches and Shit

She didn't know why she did it. She just knew that she just had to. It's just that simple. Why should she have to explain this to anyone?

"Emma, let me see." He reached for her shoulder which she clutched it in her own hand painfully. Without a word she jerked her arm away from the concerned Killian Jones, causing a wave of pain to rush through her injured limb. "Let me see it, love."

He reached for her again and she obliged to his outstretched hand. Not because she wanted him to touch her- no, that's ridiculous. She just knew if she jerked away it would hurt again. That's all.

They'd reached camp before the others; separated from the group after an unexpected attack by the Lost Boys.

He rolled her short sleeve up her arm further to reveal a deep cut along the muscle of her upper left shoulder.

"It's deeper than I thought." said Hook, prodding the wound causing her to wince again. She tried not to take his words another way, but she needed any sort of distraction from the pain. "What were you thinking?"

There it was. The question. The one she really didn't want to answer nor did she have an answer for it.

"I don't know"

"Oh, don't do that. What would possess you to jump in front of that Lost Boy's sword?" She sighed deeply

"I don't know." she mumbled again.

"Emma," He gazed at her with those deep ocean blue eyes, making her wish that they didn't have the effect they do on her. She looked away, calming her breathing. From the pain. It hurts. That's why she can't breath. The only reason why.

"That 'Lost Boy's sword' was heading right towards you." she finally released.

"And you felt the need to use your body to aid me?" Again she tried avoid the second meaning to his words. Unsuccessfully.

"It seemed the only probable way at the time."

He scoffed at her. "Darling, I'd love to see the other ways your body can aid me but I prefer it to be safe." She shivered slightly at his words. So he had heard the double meaning also...

Her mind raced for a way to respond smoothly. "Yeah, well..." Shit those eyes. "Shut up."

"Nice."

She rolled her eyes silently as he rummaged around the campsite.

"What are you doing?" she asked annoyed, still clutching her bleeding wound.

"Looking for my pack. I have a needle and thread in there somewhere." he said over his shoulder, throwing stuff around in his search.

She swallowed loudly. "Needle and thread?"

"Yes. For your cut." Shit.

"I don't think it needs stitches." she said quietly.

"Don't fret love, you can hold my hook the whole time." He said with a quick wink causing her heart beat to stutter slightly. He walked back towards her with his pack and a bottle of-you guessed it- rum. Shock.

"No. I'm fine."

"Good. Cause this will hurt." He swiftly poured the rum over her wound while she stifled a gasp. The alcohol burned thoroughly across her skin. He plunged the needle in and out of her skin with precision that could only be gained through practice.

"Not your first sewing is it?" she said with a fake laugh.

"Not your first wound, is it?" he said back quickly glancing at a scar on her chest. She noticed his gaze on her chest quite often actually...

"Maybe not."

"Maybe not." He gazed at her, not paying attention to the point that dipped over her cut. He didn't need to really, he was good at it. She barely noticed the little pricks of pain that came with the needle when she was staring into his eyes. His eyes could put the stars to shame when he get's that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Thank you." he said, cutting the end of the string with his teeth once he was finished. He tied it off and turned his attention to her again.

"For...?"

"Saving my life."

She rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't have killed you."

"It could've. I wasn't paying attention. I was fighting another boy and my back was turned to him. I should've been watching. I should've-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"Stop. Now. I was the idiot who jumped in front of a blade." she tried to laugh away the seriousness in the conversation but he wouldn't have it.

"To save me." She stared at him not sure how to respond.

The moment was quiet and she couldn't stand the intimacy of the dialogue. She hated it but she loved it. He cared for her-that she knew-but seeing him realize she may care for him; that was just unbelievable. She could see in his face how flattered he was that she put her life on the line for him.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring into his eyes-green meeting blue- she spoke. "I suppose."

"Thank you."

"You said that already."

"It's called gratitude."

"Well, I guess it was my pleasure." she regretted the word instantly.

His eyes lit on fire when she spoke the last word, a mischievous look on his face.

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"-don't."

He shut his mouth, a grim smirk on his face.

He was quiet for a while until she spoke, the mischievous look now on her face, making his heart pump audibly.

"Is that all your life is worth to you?" she smiled devilishly at him. He couldn't believe it. His (almost) words switched around on him.

He leaned in closer, their noses brushing. "I can handle it." he whispered.

He slowly caressed his lips across hers, lighting her heart on fire. She kissed him back gently at first, then fiercely. He twisted his hand into her hair and tilted her head back to access her neck. He had imagined what it felt like to press his lips to the creamy skin of her neck so many times before. How it actually felt-he never found out.

"What the-" David and Mary-Margaret burst into the campsite through the bushes before Hook could fulfill his fantasies, a murderously confused look displayed across the Prince's face.

"David," Mary-Margaret tugged on her husband's arm, "Let's go get fire wood." They exited the area, David glancing over his shoulder threateningly, giving Killian a warning with expression- Hurt her, I hurt you.

She turned to him and said the words that explained the whole situation.

"Well, Shit."


	2. Love & Lust

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" she paced back and forth across the jungle floor. What had she just done? She actually let her guard down and what happened?-

-Wait... nothing.

Nothing.

She was weak, yet nothing happened. He... he didn't hurt her.

Yet

"Emma, Love, calm down."

She turned on him, "shit!"

He laughed quietly and planted another kiss on her as she paced by. She froze and turned to him. He smiled back, completely comfortable with the fact that he revealed himself to her and nothing happened.

Nothing bad anyways.

He gazed into her eyes again, soothing her with just his eyes. What magical powers those eyes had over her. She would probably give up her family for those eyes. For him.

No.

Yes.

Shit.

"Emma," he walked to her and rubbed her arm softly, looking into her eyes once more. "Emma, calm down. This is how it's supposed to go."

"'Supposed to go'? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you and I, love," he poked her nose gently with a mocking expression, "are destiny."

"'Destiny'. You really believe in that shit?"

"You say 'shit' a lot."

"You say 'Love' a lot."

"Does that bug you? The 'L' word?" he teased, "Is it because you say you've never loved because I know you have." He held her face in his hand and she instinctively leaned into his tough yet soft hand.

"I thought i was in love."

"And tell me, dear Swan, could you love again?"

She swallowed loudly.

"Because," he continued, "I never thought I could love again after-after MIlah, but then you-you, precious Emma- waltzed into my life dagger in hand and suspicions in mind. You understood me right away. You read me right away. Now, Love, let me read you. You are something of an open book to me." He smiled sweetly at her, "You are afraid to love me. To let me in because you thought you loved Baelfire and you let him in and he disappointed you. in fact, he hurt you. But know this, darling, I will never leave you nor hurt you. Trust me on that. Look me in the eyes Emma," she had pulled away. Her eyes snap back to his as if drawn by an outside force. "I can read you. I can read you, Emma, and you love me. You may not be able to admit it to yourself or say it outloud, but you do."

"Hook I-"

"-don't. And my name," he brings the jokiness back to the conversation, "is not Hook. Though you may call me that if you have the need to... scream." he winked devilishly. "Or Captain. Oh, I like Captain."

She smiled at him, deciding to take the joke as a way out of this intimate dialogue. He saw right through her-knew what she was planning. He gave her that route out then ripped it away by bringing back the seriousness.

"And Emma?" he breathed, too close to her face. Way too close. She was going to lose her head again. Oh Shit.

"Yes?" she barely got out

"I'll wait until you admit it."

"Admit what?" she played dumb

He just smiled and backed away "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Love." and with a laugh, he turned away and stalked off into the jungle.

~E.T~

"What was that all about?" Mary-Margaret asked Emma later that evening.

Everyone else had made it back to camp and things were returning to normal. Well, If you can count death glares from David to Killian as normal then yeah-normal.

"Nothing." she sighed

"Didn't seem like nothing to me..." Mary-Margaret pushed.

"Are you going to make me say it?"

She looked at her expectantly and nodded slightly.

"Fine, we kissed, okay!" She loudly. Shit, that was loud. She turned to see if anyone else had heard. David was sitting on a log across from Killian sharpening a stick with a knife, staring intently at him, never looking away. Most people would find this intimidating or weird, but Hook on the other hand was not most people. He was brave, devious, handsome, smart, handsome, handsome, hot, sexy... wait what were we talking about? Emma lost her train of thought. Shit right. David didn't even phase Killian. He actually seemed to be enjoying it, a entertained smirk on his face as David stared him down. Emma vaguely heard David speak-

"You saved my life, Hook, but that won't stop me from taking your's if I have to."

Oh God.

Well, they didn't hear her.

"Oh my, again? What does that mean?" Mary-Margaret said simply. One thing about Mary-Margaret is that she never judges. Emma had just admitted to her that she and Hook kissed again and all she's concerned about is how Emma feels about it.

"I don't know."

"Well what did he say."

Emma took a deep breath, "He said that he would never hurt me and that I should let him in and admit that I love him and that he'll wait until I'm ready and I have no idea what to do I'm not even sure how I feel about all this and especially him but-" she took a big short breath "I just don't know and shit. This is hard."

Mary-Margaret just looked at her. "Wow."

"I know."

"so..." she watched her daughter apprehensively, "Do you love him-"

"Oh my God, Mom, I don't know!"

Snow just smiled over the fact she said 'Mom' again.

Emma sighed deeply and looked back over to the boys. David hadn't moved a muscle except for the constant flick of his wrist as it sliced through the wood. Killian, however, was watching Emma with a smile on his face, much to the dissent of David. He gave her a quick wink and her heart pumped.

Maybe this decision wasn't going to be as hard as she thought. After all, her body does have some obvious signs of attraction; the heart rate, her lack of speech, the- nevermind.

But love, love is a lot different from lust.

So does he make her hot, or does he make her fall?

Both?


	3. Nothing

He stared at her from across the camp, daring her to make a move. He sat tapping holes into coconuts for them to consume. He gave her a quick smile that said it all: he knew she would give in eventually.

The smug bastard.

She really shouldn't. She knows she shouldn't. But she just can't resist.

With a sigh, she gets up from where she's helping her, well, mother, and walks over to him, making sure her hips swing in all the right ways.

"Hello, love. It's about time." he said as she sat down, leaning in to kiss her.

She pulled back, a smile on her face "Oh, no, buddy. That's not what I'm here for."

He frowns, faking disappointment. Maybe not faking... "What are you here for then, love?"

Huh. Good question. "I really don't know."

"Again with the not knowing. Seriously, Darling, you have to figure out what you know. It's bad enough you don't know what you feel." he said, "I bet you know what you... want though." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she punched him in the shoulder playfully.

What? What was this? Was she... flirting? With Captain freaking Hook? What the hell is going on?

I think you know exactly what's going on, another voice in her head said. You know exactly what you want. What you want. Or... well, who you want.

Shut up.

Oh, God. was she fighting with herself? This was getting out of hand.

She picked up a cocoanut to distract herself, trying to drill into it with a stick.

Dirty.

Shut up. God dammit. She was crazy, she knew it.

She struggled with the cocoanut, fumbling angrily, almost stabbing her hand.

"Watch it, Love, you don't need another scar." he said gesturing to her shoulder. "How is that healing up?"

"Fine." She retorted, stabbing the cocoanut once more

He sighed and took it from her hands, swiftly stabbed it with his hook and handed it back.

"Thanks," she said, looking at him

"Your welcome." he said, gazing back.

So. Much. Tension.

"Emma, could you help me get firewood?" David called, breaking the moment.

Thank you!

"Yep!" She jumped up from the log quickly and hurried off to help Charming.

~E.T~

"So..." David said as they collected firewood in the jungle. "What is going on with you and Hook?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing." He said skeptically.

"Yep. Nothing."

"Is that code for something 'cause if it is I really don't want to-"

"No, no no. It's nothing."

He paused, watching her. "It's so not nothing."

She glanced at him, picking up some more wood, avoiding his accusation. David can really be a teenage girl sometimes. He wants to know what's going on, but he want's nothing to be going on.

"Nothing." she mumbled.

"Emma, you can talk to me. I am your fa-"

"No. Don't do that."

He smiled, "Let me finish. I may be you father, but we were friends first. Remember?"

She sighed, "Fine." She rambled on about how Killian had professed his love for her and how he's going to wait until she's ready to profess her love too. "-and then Killian said-"

"-Wait, wait wait. Killian? Oh, God."

"That's his name." she said, "Anyways then he said that I want him too-"

"-OKay, we're done here." David stood up, walking away, unable to take much more of hearing of his daughter's love life. Such a classic Dad.

Emma smiled to herself. Mission success.

She continued picking up firewood until a voice startled her, causing her to drop the wood clutched in her arms.

"What was that about?" His accented voice reached her before she saw him, causing her to start.

"God, Killian, we have to get you a bell."

His eyes flared. Killian. He heard it. The corners of his mouth turned up slowly, unable to resist the urge to smile. She had called him Killian. It was progress. Great, great progress.

"Hello, Emma," he said walking to her, still grinning.

"Hook."

"Oh, don't go back to that. It's too late for you now." She shuddered at his words.

Too late for you now. Oh, how right he was. It was too late. She was his, and he knew it. Now to get her to see. Or, at least, act upon it. She certainly knew how she felt now but there was no way in hell she was going down without a fight.

Is it really 'going down' though? Unless he's coming down on top.

Oh Shit. That voice really needs to stop.

He pulled a strand of her long hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

The proximity. O God. Shit shit shit.

"Don't turn back." He whispered, leaning in.

Oh God.

She kissed him back. This kiss was different. Not the gentle-to-fierce kiss from before but a passion filled kiss. The kind of kiss that made her knees buckle slightly and make her forget her name. And there was something else there too. Something she didn't want to say. She wouldn't admit it.

Love.

"Emma," he breathed around her lips.

And then it was too much. She remembered how she had been hurt before. But the other voice attacked too.

You love him, Emma. Admit it.

"Killian," she said, hand drifting down the side of his neck, "I-"

She gasped, his mouth trailed her soft neck finally.

"I love you."

he pulled back and looked at her, a smile crinkling his eyes.

"I know. And I you."

He leaned in again and locked her lips once again- no more talk.

Shit. She was done for.


	4. True Love?

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews! It means alot!**

**This chapter contains a lot of Fluff and some more protective Charming (I know you guys seem to like that)  
**

**Read&Review, Reviews make me smile!**

**Enjoy!**

**~E.T.**

* * *

"So... is it an official thing now? You and Hook?"

It had been a few weeks since Emma and Killian's profession of love, and they had now returned to Storybrooke.

"So, are you?" Snow persisted as they sat in the loft. Emma wasn't quite listening fully. Her mind was ironically focused on a certain Pirate. They hadn't seen each other since their return, they had been so busy with the whole Henry/Pan switch thing that they barely addressed each other out of seriousness of the situation.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked since we got back." She sighed, her mind still on him.

"But is it a real thing?"

"What do you mean 'is it a real thing' it isn't imaginary if that's what you mean"

"No, no no no. I just meant, is it going to go anywhere?"

"I don't know. He seems to think so. I've kinda been avoiding him..."

"What? Why?"

_Ding-Dong _The doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Snow yelled after her as Emma walked, laughing, to get the door.

When the door opened and she saw who it was, her heart stopped for a bit.

No. Not saved. _So_ not saved.

"Hello, Love, I believe it's about time we talked. You've been avoiding me." And with that he pulled her into the hall way, leaving Mary-Margret to wonder what the hell just happened.

**~E.T.~**

"What the hell, Killian?!" She said when he closed the door behind her, leaving them alone in the hallway.  
Her back was to the wall and he stalked towards her.

"Mmm, I do love how you say my name," He whispered sensually, "Even if you are angry." He jolted back into reality, pulling away a bit, "Why _are _you angry?"

"You can't just kidnap me!"

"I did not kidnap you! We are still in the building, see" he gestured around, smiling.

"I don't have time for this."

"Would you rather go back to that _riveting _conversation with your mother?"

She gasped, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Tell me darling, why _are _you avoiding me?" he smirked, he was so enjoying this.

"You are ridiculous."

"Ridiculously sexy. Is that why you avoid me, darling? Can you not handle your attraction to me?"

"We're done here." She said, walking around him, back to the apartment. She stood in the doorway now, looking at him.

"I'll see you soon, Love." He said, his beautiful blue eyes crinkling in the corners when he smiled.

"Maybe." She closed the door and leaned against it, _Shit._

"Girl, you're in it bad." Snow said, watching her.

"In what bad?" she sighed, standing up.

"Love."

**~E.T.~**

_It's been a week since the hallway confrontation, why hasn't he come to see me yet?_ She paced her room, upset. _I bet he wants this, to make me crazy. _She sighed. _He makes me crazy anyway. Maybe there was some truth to his words, I'm avoiding him because I can't handle the attraction and seriousness of this new relationship. Shit, this was confusing._

"Emma, time for dinner," David called, jolting her from her thoughts.

"Yeah Yeah," She sighed, still upset.

She walked out of her room, to join her family for dinner when she noticed an extra table setting in the dining room.

"Who's joining us?"

"As a matter of fact, Hook is." David said bitterly. After receiving a glare from Snow, he spoke again. "I mean Killian."

_Oh Shit. _"What? Why?"

"I invited him, seeing as he is your true love-" Snow began

"-_True Love_?" David repeated, eyeing Emma, "Since when?"

"Oh, God" Emma turned, rolling her eyes at her father, determined on ignoring the situation.

Henry bounded into the room happily, and skipped up to Emma to hug her. "Hey mom, did you hear Captain Hook is coming for dinner? He's a real pirate, how cool!"

"Oh, God." Emma repeated to herself. She turned to Henry, "Yeah, I heard."

_Ding-Dong _the doorbell rang.

"Emma, go get that." Snow said, meddling again.

"I am _not _getting it."

"Emma," her Mother complained.

"I will get it." David said, turning towards the door, a murderous expression on his face.

"No, hey!" Emma stood and went after him to stop him, "No, David-I'll get it, Dad. Dad, Chill" He relaxed a bit at her words, and went back to join his wife and grandson in the kitchen.

Emma turned to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hello, Beautiful." He grinned widely when he saw her, his accented voice doing to things to her she would never admit.

"Hi." She said a bit breathlessly. He noticed the change and gave her an appraising look.

"Everything okay?" He asked after kissing her hand like a gentleman.

"Yeah, just..." She glanced back at the kitchen to see David glaring through the doorway. She leaned in closer and spoke quietly, "just watch out for David."

"Please, Love. Your father adores me." he brushed her off, walking past her to greet the family.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She mumbled to herself, following after.

"Henry, M'Boy, how are you doing? You're not Pan now are you? Cause then I'd have to challenge you to a duel!" Killian said, hugging Henry.  
Wow. Emma didn't notice the change in their relationship. She was so busy taking care of Henry when they returned and avoiding her feelings for Killian that she forgot they were all in Neverland together.

"Can we duel anyways? You know, for fun?"

"Indeed," Killian replied, "But judging by the look on your mothers face, (a very pretty face I might add), she would like us to wait until after dinner."

Emma stared amazed. He knew her so well, and she didn't even realize. And seeing him with Henry like that... it was very-she hate to admit it- _hot_.

"That's right." Henry pouted and she tapped his chin with a smile, "After dinner."

Henry smiled and ran off to read Killian's story in the Fairy Tale Book again (He's read it multiple times, it's his favourite or something.)

"Killian, can I talk to you? In private please?" Emma said quietly to him, but not quietly enough.

"Oh, someone's in trouble!" David said childishly and Mary-Margret punched him lightly.

"Of course, my love."

"_Of course, my love._" David mimicked quietly in the backround, while Mary-Margret whispered a quick "Act you age!" in his ear.

Emma pulled Killian by the hand out of the kitchen and into her room to talk.

"_Am _I in trouble, Darling?"

She glared. "It's been a week."

"Yes,"

"A _week_, Killian."

"Indeed, but I didn't see you coming to find me either."

She glared at him, at a loss for words.

"If it was a competition, though, my love, you have won, for I gave in and came to _you_."

"Actually, Mary-Margret invited you over, so..." She said, warming to him again.

"So... tie?" He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Tie." She smiled back. "we should get back in there though... David might run in with a shot-gun..."

"Yeah, what's with that? I thought we were buddies after the whole 'night shade' thing?"

"I think things change when you become his daughter's true love." she said with a laugh, then realized her mistake.

_Shit._

"'True Love?'" He said quietly, very close to her face.

"I suppose that's what they call it."

"Is that what this is though?

"Do you not think so?" She said quickly, frightened.

"No, no. I do, I just am wondering if you finally do..."

"I do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." they smiled at each other, faces less than an inch apart, fore heads resting together.

Killian leaned in just a bit further, parting his lips to meet hers.

_BAM _the door flung open and they jumped apart from shock.

David glared at Killian, his face serious. "No."

"What?"

"Just No."

Emma laughed slightly, and pulled David into a hug. "I understand you feel you need to be this overprotective father because you missed out on my life, but seriously, Dad, your yelling at the wrong guy. Go find Neal or something."

"Yeah... Neal..." David said thoughtfully, and Emma laughed, pulling away slightly.

"Don't kill him though." She laughed

"You can kill him," Killian said behind her, and David actually laughed.

"Good man," He said, shaking Killian's hand, "just don't hurt her."

"I could never." Killian smiled, pulling away from David and giving Emma a quick kiss.

"No," David said.

"But-"

"No."

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked it!**

**The rest of the dinner scene will be the next chapter so I hope you are ready!**

**Review please! Reviews make my day!**

**~E.T.**


	5. True Love

**Welcome back, everyone, sorry for the wait. **

**This is the last chapter, so please enjoy.**

**Read&Review **

**~E.T.**

* * *

"Are you two coming?" Snow yelled from the dinning room, causing Emma to start and Killian laughed.

"Come on, Love. Let's go have dinner." He pecked her lips quickly and walked out.

She followed him tentatively, unsure of the situation. He was so confident. It was odd. But good.

Good odd.

She went to sit down in the seat next to Killian, but David pulled out the chair one over for her to sit.

He pretended to be being gentleman-ly, but he was just making a barrier.

She laughed and sat down, David sitting in the chair she had previously tried to take, resting between her and Killian.

Snow glared at David but he ignored it. Henry giggled quietly from across the table and Killian winked at him.

"So, Killian," Henry said with a smile, addressing the Pirate, "Are you going to marry my Mom?"

Emma choked on the sip of wine she had just taken and David hit her over the back casually.

"Henry," She choked out "You can't-"

"-No, it's quite alright, lass." The Pirate said to Emma, turning back to the curious boy. "I do intend to marry her."

Now it was David's turn to choke, but he had a harder time containing it. He spit his large gulp of water out in a mist across the table, right into Mary-Margret's face.

"Lovely." She said calmly, wiping her face with a napkin.

"Wait, what?" David choked out, Emma thumping him on the back, equally shocked.

"Well, what did you expect? We're soul mates."

David started to mock his words but Emma cut him off. "Don't you think that we should-"

"-Not now, of course," Killian said and David relaxed, taking another gulp of his water, "But I would like to, some day of course."

"Oh," Emma felt awkward. Of course she loved Killian, but it felt a bit weird to be talking about it already. Then again it wasn't their choice to be talking about it already, Henry brought it up.

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while until Henry spoke again.

"Are you going to have more kids?" He bounced up and down in excitement.

"_OH_kay, let's eat." Emma said, passing around a dish of mashed potatoes, but Killian caught her eye and smiled. She knew what he was thinking.

They ate until they were stuffed, Snow asking polite questions while David pushed for the deep ones. Emma stomped on his foot roughly when he had asked how many sexual partners Killian had had.

Eventually, Snow had said that they should head to bed. Most likely to give Killian and Emma some time away from the prying questions, but also, cause, you know- bed.

"That was interesting," Killian said when Emma had returned from tucking Henry in.

She laughed, "But you survived. I'm impressed, most guys would have run after all that shit from David."

He laughed softly, putting his hand on her waist, his hook softly grazing her spine. "Yes, Love, but remember: I'm in this for the long haul."

She smiled and put her forehead to his. "I'm glad."

"Me too," he whispered, their lips brushing together as he spoke.

"I love you."

He smiled against her lips, "And I love you."

He kissed her chastely, sweet and innocent.

Only, that's not what Emma wanted.

She pushed against him, deepening the kiss. He pulled her even closer (If possible) and kissed her back just as fervently. Their lips brushed and their tongues danced together as if this was what they were made to do. A warmth spread in the depths of her stomach, tingling across her skin wherever he touched.

He walked them backwards until her back was against the wall, pressing against her rolled her hips into his, making his eyes roll back in his head. He spread her legs with his knee and pushed into her, letting her feel just how into it he was.

It's not as if she wasn't as much, she just was blessed to be able to conceal it, unlike a man. Because, Shit, she wanted him so bad, probably more than he did.

No, she took that back, he _definitely _wanted her badly too. She could tell by the hardness pressed into her thigh, driving her into madness.

"Killian," She moaned, feeling a wetness between her thighs.

He grunted in reply, working his mouth down her neck, kissing and sucking at the delicate skin there.

Her whole body tingled, and she wanted him, but she knew they couldn't do this here. Not with her son in the other room, and her parents in the _other _room. It was a disaster.

"Killian, we can't-"

He cut her off with his mouth, searching hers hungrily. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. She was extremely awar of how close her crotch was to his.

"Killian-" She gasped when she felt his hand slide up her shirt, slowly caressing the soft skin over her stomach and side. His hand worked it was up, just brushing her under breasts. "We can't now. Not here."

He kissed her full on the mouth once more then pulled away, setting her down.

She immediately missed his warmth, but this was right.

"Goodnight, Emma, until next time." he turned to walk out, and she followed him to the door.  
They stopped in the doorway and he turned to kiss her goodnight, like a gentleman.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek and started to pull away but she grabbed his shirt and kept him close.

"Next time had better be somewhere without my family. And preferably a bed." She whispered sensually into his ear.

"As you wish," He whispered back and pulled away. "Goodnight, my Love." and with that he turned and left, leaving her flustered and aroused.

_Shit._

Things sure had changed. And she was okay with it.

Shit, was she okay with it.

She brushed her fingers over the scar on her shoulder, the one that had caused all this.

It was insane how a little accident like that could cause such a chain reaction.

She got injured (For him)-he helped her-they kissed- and somewhere in there she fell in love with him? How odd.

But she knew that wasn't true.

Cause, shit,

She loved him before then.

And she would now forever.


End file.
